Fire Emblem Awakening : A son tour
by elodiedu47
Summary: One-shot. Ses parents sont partit à la guerre, et ils ne reviendront jamais, il est temps pour Lucina de prendre le flambeau. Oc,Elodie x Chrom ; Daraen x Zelcher


Ils étaient partis, laissant leurs deux enfants seuls, la jeune Lucina âgé de 11 ans et Linfan âgé de 8 ans. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à ne pas avoir de parents, les autres enfants des veilleurs étaient seuls peut-être même orphelins, la jeune princesse frissonna à ce mot, malgré son jeune âge elle savait ce que ça voulait dire, et elle avait peur, elle avait peur que son frère et elle-même étaient orphelins.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour enlever cette pensée de son esprit, la jeune fille était dans la chambre de son petit frère, il dormait à poing fermé, ignorant le monde qui l'entourait et c'étaient peut-être mieux ainsi, Lucina embrassa le front de son petit frère et se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle avait besoin de dormir, elle savait que ça allait être une dure journée demain comme pour les jours suivants.

Le lendemain, Lucina s'entrainait à l'épée, se remémorant les techniques que son père lui avait apprises… Sa faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle s'entrainait sans relâche, son petit corps la suppliait de lui laisser une pause, elle inquiétait beaucoup les servantes qui s'occupait d'elle et de son frère, malgré leurs demandes pour qu'elle se repose ne serai que pour une demi-heure, elle refusa toujours de se reposée.

Linfan savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entrait dans la chambre de ses parents, surtout s'ils étaient absents, mais Linfan était d'un naturel curieux, il savait que c'était dans la chambre de ses parents, que sa mère laissait la plupart de ses tomes, furtivement, même s'il n'y avait personne, le jeune prince rentra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau près de la fenêtre, il ouvrit plusieurs tiroir.

Au dernier tiroir d'ouvert, Linfan put trouver un livre de couleur verte, surement un tome de vent, il le prit dans ses bras et sortit en courant de la chambre comme si quelqu'un l'avait vu… Arrivant dans sa chambre, Linfan monta sur son lit et feuilleta le livre vert. Le jeune prince ne voulait pas se sentir inutile, sa sœur s'entrainait s'en relâche et il voulait faire de même, malgré son jeune âge, il voulait se battre, il voulait rejoindre ses parents dans le combat, il voulait que sa mère et son père soient fière de lui ! Et il voulait aider sa sœur, il refusait de la voir s'épuisé aussi vite.

Après la dure journée d'entrainement, Lucina retourna dans sa chambre, elle n'avait rien mangée de la journée, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de dormir dans son lit, la jeune princesse n'arrivait pas à dormir, des cauchemars la hantait, elle voyait ses parents morts, ses oncle et ses tantes souffraient, et des monstres venaient assiéger le château, malgré tout ce qu'elle se disait, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses rêves étaient vrais.

Le lendemain, Linfan se demandait pourquoi sa sœur avait de tels marques sous les yeux, sa cousine Morgan, et son cousin Gérôme, étaient là, sa cousine avait un an de moins que lui et son cousin avait un an de plus, Lucina avait les yeux rouges et des cernes sous les yeux, elle a passé une terrible nuit blanche, la jeune fille avait pleurée toute la nuit et elle ne put s'endormir quand le soleil se levait enfin un étrange soleil, des nuages noirs abritait le ciel…

La porte du grand château s'ouvrit et il en vient que quelque veilleurs, mais ni son père ni sa mère étaient là, il n'y avait juste que Frederick, son oncle Lon'zu et sa tante Lissa, le chevalier tenait une épée étrangement familier dans sa main, Falchion, l'épée de son père, Lucina s'approcha des veilleurs, ils étaient tous les trois blessés, Frederick tendit l'épée à la jeune princesse :

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai failli à mon devoir…

Elle prit l'épée dans ses mains tremblantes, son frère s'avança et posa une question dont elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse :

\- Où sont père et mère ?

Sa tante baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes, son oncle lui répondit enfin :

\- Ils sont… morts…

Les larmes s'échappa des yeux du jeune prince et il s'enfuit dans sa chambre, ignorant les cris des servantes, Lucina regarda l'épée dans ses mains, la seule chose que son lui avait laissé, elle se mit à sanglotée et serra l'épée dans ses bras, elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Après plusieurs jours, Lissa et Lon'zu partirent avec Owain, Linfan refusait de voir la vérité et son côté joyeux avait totalement disparu, quant à Lucina, elle savait… Elle savait qu'elle devait prendre le flambeau de son père et mené cette bataille à la victoire.

La jeune princesse regarda le tronc en face, elle dégaina Falchion, et porta un coup au tronc, elle était prête à affronter son destin à protégé ceux qu'elle aimait et à détruire celui qui à tuer ses parents… Le tronc fut coupé parfaitement en deux…


End file.
